Ausencia de color
by Aki.Electric
Summary: La vida es un dar y recibir, y justo cuando crees que puedes tener un final feliz trae tragedia a tu vida. A Branch sólo le queda seguir y esperar.


**Trolls no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

La vida es difícil, eso le quedaba claro a Branch.

Tener que despertar en la mañana y ver como los demás a su alrededor continuaban su existencia, siendo felices.

Porque así funcionaba el mundo: no importa si estás pasando por dificultades, seguirá su curso así como los demás seres que habitan en él. Nadie se detendrá sólo porque enfrentas un dolor por el que jamás imaginaste pasar.

Tu sufrimiento nunca será lo suficientemente importante para ser el centro de atención.

Y lo único que Branch podía agradecer de toda esta situación era eso.

No quería que nadie lo viera con lástima, no quería esa típica mirada que le diriges a una persona que necesita consuelo. Eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

Había pasado por una situación similar cuando era niño, cuando perdió a su abuela pero eso fue antes y ahora tenía que lidiar con otra perdida.

En el pasado puede que creyerá que ya no volvería a ser feliz, y contra todo pronóstico, Poppy le demostró que estaba equivocado. Le había hecho ver que aun podía serlo, le ayudó a recuperar su color. Aquella troll que consideraba molesta, la que lo hizo acompañarla hace tanto a Pueblo Berteno para rescatar a sus amigos, la única razón por la que volvió a cantar, fue la responsable de que pudiera sonreír una vez más.

No sólo le dio felicidad, también le dio una familia. No había tenido una desde que su abuela murió.

La vida es un dar y recibir pero también es un arrebatar y tomar. Y no siempre se aplicaba a la misma persona dichas condiciones.

Poppy le había dado felicidad y una familia pero el mundo fue cruel y en lugar de devolverle algo a ella, decidió que debía de arrebatarle algo a Branch.

Y entonces Poppy fue a quien perdió.

Le había arrebatado lo único que llenaba de color su mundo.

Siempre creyó que el partiría primero o en el mejor de los casos ambos se irían juntos y ninguno tendría que pasar por la agonía de estar sin el otro.

Pero estaba equivocado.

No fue sorprendente que el día en que ella se fue perdiera nuevamente el color al mismo tiempo.

Cada vez era más difícil, la extrañaba cada día. Quería superarlo pero no podía. La veía en cada flor, en cada risa que escuchaba, en cada uno de sus hijos y nietos. Cada canción que oía le recordaba la melodiosa voz de la troll, cuando cantaba con los demás, cuando le cantaba a sus hijos, cuando cantaba con o para él.

Todo le recordaba a ella.

Era difícil seguir adelante.

Pero aun así debía hacerlo. Sus hijos y nietos aún estaban aquí y aunque podían decirle que una vida sin Poppy podía ser vida, él no la quería.

Solo anhelaba estar otra vez con ella.

Por mientras procuraría que la familia que ella le dio fuera feliz. Sus hijos aun le necesitaban, seguían buscando sus consejos, les enseñaría bien lo que les faltaba por aprender. Su madre les había enseñado que la felicidad se lleva por dentro, y Branch no permitiría que lo olvidaran.

Ayudaría a sus nietos mientras aun pudiera seguirles el ritmo, eran tan pequeños y él ya era un anciano. Les enseñaría lo que estaba seguro que Poppy le habría gustado enseñarles. Y también les inculcaría lo sabio que es tener precauciones y un bunker de emergencia.

Quizás el tiempo de Poppy ya había acabado al no tener nada más que ofrecerles a ellos, quizás por eso se fue con relativa calma pero a Branch aún le quedaba cosas por hacer.

Se aseguraría de terminar todos sus asuntos antes de reunirse con ella.

Quería irse en paz.

Con todo esto en mente, logra levantarse de su cama y empezar un nuevo día.

Aun podía sonreír pero seguía siendo gris. Sus nietos solían preguntarle porque sí sus padres y tíos eran rosas o azules porque él era gris. No podía decirles que se debía a que había perdido el color, así que solía distraerlos con algo que Poppy le habría encantado hacer con ellos.

A Branch sólo le quedaba esperar a que sus asuntos sean concluidos.

Nada lo ponía más impaciente que saber en cualquier momento volvería a ver la troll que había amado.

Hasta entonces, sólo le queda esperar.

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?**

 **Vi la película varias veces y esto fue lo único en lo que podía pensar. Lamento tanto que mi primer fic de este fandom sea algo triste. El pasado de Branch casi me hace llorar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
